The embodiments herein relate generally to motorcycle accessories.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, saddlebag trays were half the length of a saddlebag. This allowed small items to fall to the bottom of the saddlebag when the motorcycle hit a bump or other action that caused a jolt to the motorcycle. Small items were lost in the saddlebag requiring the operator to dig through the saddlebag or to remove all or several items to find smaller items in the saddlebag. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,437 issued to Ponsaa.
Ponsaa teaches a saddlebag having a shelf with a plurality of compartments having different dividers, however it does not teach being held in place with brackets. There is no elaborate theory of how the saddlebag is attached to the frame, other than it simply is. In this regard items can easily fall from the shelf in Ponsaa because the shelf is not adequately support. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.